


White Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet for Dahlia_moon for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/gifts).



> A little ficlet for Dahlia_moon for Fandom Stocking 2013.

It was, Danny Williams thought as he sipped his cocoa, not quite what he'd imagined when Steve had told him that they were having a white Christmas this year. 

Danny had imagined a cosy cabin or chalet somewhere, probably at a well serviced ski resort, with a cosy log fire, hot water and all the comforts of modern living.

But here they were, at an isolated and very rustic cabin with no electricity and, currently, very little heat.

Not that Danny was complaining, he'd wanted snow and, had to admit, there was plenty of snow. Tomorrow would be snowball fights and snowmen, presents and good food, at least he hoped Steve knew how to cook with the equpment in the kitchen, Danny couldn't quite bring himself to call it an oven.

The fire crackled in the grate, slowly heating up the room and Danny looked down at the man now curled up in his arms. Steve was exhausted, he'd been up at the crack of dawn for his swim and had then spent the morning rushing around after the Governor before their flight and had then driven to the cabin, the icy roads taking all of his concentration and skill in getting them here safely.

Danny balanced his mug on the arm of the couch so he could wrap Steve more firmly in his arms. No Danny wasn't complaining at all, here he was, in the middle of knowhere, alone with Steve, snuggling. Obviously Steve would probably call it huddling together for warmth which, in McGarrett-land was far more manly than snuggling. But, in Danny's book, it was most definitely snuggling.

Danny grinned as Steve turned and cuddled closer, his heart full of warmth and affection for the man who had stormed into his life and taken over. There wasn't anywhere he would rather be than here with Steve.


End file.
